


The Other Side Of You

by lygerzero14



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Slow Burn, Subspace, sub brian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lygerzero14/pseuds/lygerzero14
Summary: Brian's behaving a bit different than usual.  Dan's determined to help his partner and find out just what's going on.





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright guys. That was good.”

Jack lowered the camera, holding up his hand in a thumbs up gesture.

Brian grimaced as he chewed the rest of the cookie crisps in his mouth.

How this passed the FDA, he didn't know. The cereal didn't taste like cookies at all. He wasn't sure what it tasted like, but whatever it was, it tasted stale and expired.

He swallowed with a displeased grunt.

Dan smiled brightly, reaching over to pat his partner's shoulder.

“Good job, buddy!”

His smile faded, when Brian moved out from under his hand. That was odd. Brian didn't usually do that. Ignoring most norms of personal space.

Was he upset over the video?

Brian had a reputation for not being able to take what he dished out. Everyone knew that.

But the cookie crisp thing was his idea. He had figured he was putting up too many videos embarrassing the others. A small part of him worried he'd come off as a bully to the fans.

When he had suggested a revenge video, it seemed like everyone wanted to be the one to feed him. Jumping at the opportunity to give him a taste of his own medicine.

But Brian wanted Dan to do it. He wouldn't accept anyone else.

The others were quite disappointed, especially Ross and Vernon. They all figured it was because he'd known Dan the longest.

So, why the weird reaction.

“Brian?”

Brian looked up at Dan. His normally intense gaze, soft and glazed over.

“S-sorry. I just...”

Brian shook his head and moved further away. “I'm sorry.” He said before turning away and walking towards the stream area.

Dan watched him go, dumbfounded. What just happened?

He looked to Jack who had watched the entire exchange. Jack just shrugged. He had no idea either.

Dan's eyebrows creased. Something was wrong. He quickly followed after Brian, who was almost at the exit door.

“Brian?”

Dan watched as the older man stiffened before reaching for the door handle. Dan grabbed his wrist, stopping him from going out the door.

“Brian, wait.” He said, pulling Brian back towards him.

He didn't miss how Brian flinched, tugging at the grip, before relaxing, keeping his head down. What was going on?

The worry was rising within Dan. Just what was wrong with his partner?

“Brian? Are you okay?”

Dan gently grabbed Brian by the shoulders, turning him towards him.

Brian remained silent. Keeping his gaze, low on the floor.

Dan moved his hand, softly gripping his chin and lifting his head.

“Bri...talk to me.”

Brian let out a shaky breath. He opened his eyes and looked at Dan.

Dan breath caught in his throat.

Brian's eyes were wide.

Unfocused.

His eyebrows arched up, as if he was worried over something. He didn't look like his normal self.

He was also letting out a weird wheezing sound. Dan paused. No, not wheezing.

Brian was...whimpering?

Dan was shocked, his worry increasing exponentially.

The usually proud and confident man, now looked meek and timid.

Vulnerable.

Not a look Dan had seen often on him. In fact the last time, he had seen Brian anywhere close to this, was when he accepted the teaching job in London and had to tell Dan.

Brian turned away.

“I'm sorry.” His voice low and quiet.

“No, man. Don't...don't apologize. Just, please...tell me what's wrong.” Dan whispered back. “This isn't like you.”

Brian sighed. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against Dan's chest.

“Can you, um...I mean...can we...leave?”

Dan looked down, tentatively wrapping an arm around Brian's shoulder.

“Leave? He asked. “And go where?”

Brian shrugged, shaking his head, leaning further into Dan's body.

“Doesn't matter...just away from here. I-I need time.”

Time? Time for what?

Dan was so confused. Brian was acting so out of character. Dan couldn't understand what was going on.

But at the same time, he couldn't help but feel protective of him.

Wasn't that different?

Protective of Brian.

The guy who could more than take care of himself. Bowling over and tearing down anyone who stood against him. He practically took care of Dan in their early days of NSP.

But looking at Brian now. There seemed to be no trace of that man, he had known for close to ten years.

Dan released his hold on Brian's wrist and wrapped his other arm around him, pulling him closer and resting his chin atop his head. Brian's hands rose to grip the front of Dan's shirt.

Dan tightened his grip, feeling the slight tremors running through his partner's body.

Dan didn't know exactly what was going on but he knew that Brian needed someone.

Needed him.

Dan was determined to be there for him.

No matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan glanced over to his right. His eyes coming to rest on the current source of his worry.

Brian was staring out the window. No different than when they had first entered Dan's car. The L.A. scenery passing them by as they drove through the night. Dan sighed softly, before returning his attention to the road.

They had been driving for about an hour now, and Dan was nowhere closer to finding out what was wrong with Brian. Not for lack of trying though.

Several times, Brian would shift, turn his head as if to say something, answer Dan's concerned questions, before he'd stare straight ahead for a few seconds and then return to looking out the window.

It was frustrating.

It seemed like whatever was going on, was not going to be an easy fix.

At least he had remembered to text Arin, letting him know that they most likely would not be coming back to the office. It wouldn't help any of them, to disappear without letting anyone know, especially since Jack had witnessed Brian's earlier behavior. Avoiding panicking and worrying the others was at least avoided.

But Dan was still worried and thankfully keeping his panic buried. But they weren't getting anywhere. Dan couldn't read Brian's mind, as much as he wished he could. He wouldn't be able to help, if he didn't know what was going on. And for the life of him, he couldn't think of any reason for Brian to act like this.

Dan was constantly with Brian. He'd think that out of everyone, he'd notice first if something had happened. If something had gone wrong.

Dan thought back.

Brian seemed fine throughout the day. The only thing that was different, was the cereal feeding. But why would that affect his mood so much, when it was his idea?

Dan's mind then drifted back to when Brian had fed Ross. How the older man seemed almost giddy with excitement. Treating Ross as if he was a child.

Ross had took it well. His sadism gone for the moment. Only those who knew him well, could tell he was embarrassed but he still enjoyed it and liked to push back and defy Brian whenever he could.

Dan frowned.

Now that he thought about it. Brian and Ross had an odd dynamic to their relationship.

Most of the others kinda just let Brian have his way. It just wasn't worth it. It was easier to let whatever he was trying to do happen and move on.

Things mainly progressed that way, until Vernon joined the team. Dan had never seen someone so into being humiliated, while at the same time, loudly proclaiming how much he didn't like it. Brian was drawn to Vernon, like a moth to a flame. He never missed an opportunity to whip out his phone and record his torment of Vernon.

And Vernon...Vernon liked it. That was no secret at all. He'd turn red and shyly ask Brian to stop, but he'd be smiling the whole time, while squirming around. That was another odd dynamic in the office.

Dan thought about his own dynamic with Brian. He usually just let Brian do whatever. It was rare he'd do anything that would make him mad. Dan would, at most, just get annoyed. He'd usually be over it in a few hours.

There were a few times though, when Brian went too far. Dan remembered when they were filming a christmas commercial. Brian kept putting the boom mike in Dan's face and wouldn't stop after being asked to, several times. When Dan had snapped at him...

Dan paused.

Brian's expression back then.

Brian, for just a moment, his eyes, had widened, his body moved back.

He had looked...scared?

Of Dan?

Dan frowned.

That couldn't be right. Then what was it? Dan could now overlap that time with today. The behavior was no doubt the same, but back then it had vanished after a few seconds and Brian was laughing at him. Also, that time, Dan was mad at him. He hadn't been mad at Brian earlier, quite the opposite.

Dan looked over at the subject of his thoughts, out of the corner of his eye. He felt several thoughts and feelings rising in him. Things he'd never entertained before now. Feelings, he was sure he'd never felt before. All of them related to Brian.

And that...was interesting.

Hey, Brian.” Dan quietly asked, breaking the long silence.

Brian didn't reply. Dan continued anyway.

“It's getting late. Do you want me to drop you off at home?”

Dan didn't want to. A part of him not wanting to leave Brian alone in such a state. Whatever this state was.

Dan watched, surprised when Brian flinched. Not much different from when Dan had stopped him from leaving earlier. Dan's frown deepened.

He exited the interstate and pulled into a parking lot. He parked in a empty space, turning the engine off and turned fully towards his partner.

“Brian?”

\--------------------------------------

Brian took in a shaky breath.

He let his head rest back on the cool glass. He knew he was worrying Dan. It's not like he meant to. He couldn't help it...and that was worrying in itself.

Usually, his little...episodes, as he had taken to calling them, passed quickly. But for some reason, he couldn't shake it this time.

His mind was drifting in between normal and a hazy fog, that kept overtaking him.  And making him feel...weak?  Was that the right word?  Brian wasn't sure.

He had tried to explain himself to Dan several times, to only lose his train of thought. His thoughts coming and going at a rapid and then sluggishly slow pace.

It was frustrating.

He thrived on improv. Quickly thinking on his feet. Forming and solving problems.

Now, he was having trouble trying to explain what was going on. Trouble forming a coherent thought. In all truth, Brian still wasn't sure what was happening. He only had an idea. An idea that didn't make sense even to him, given his personality. Afterall, no one knew him better than himself.

Wait.

What?

Dan was asking him something.

What?

Home?

Take him home?

Alone?

Brian felt his body jerk at the thought. As much as it shamed him, he didn't want to be alone. He wasn't in his right mind and he didn't know how to fix it. Being with Dan seemed to bring him some...comfort? But at the same time, Dan's presence made him feel nervous. Which was weird too. He wasn't afraid of Dan.

Was he?

It was all confusing. But going home alone?

No.

He didn't want that.

Brian slowly turned towards Dan, who was looking at him straight on. Worry etched all over his face. Huh?

Wasn't he driving?

Brian looked out the windshield. They were in a parking lot of some restaurant.

When had they stopped? How had he not noticed?

“Brian?”

Brian looked back at Dan, feeling a sting of guilt. He was worrying his partner. He hated worrying others. He should be able to take care of himself, not become a burden to his friends.

He should really...really...

“Brian!” Dan firmly called, noticing Brian's eyes losing focus, glazing over.

Brian jumped. The foggy haze clearing a bit in his mind.

Fuck!

What was wrong with him?

Focus.

Danny.

Focus on Danny.

Just focus.

Brian suddenly reached out and grabbed Dan's hand, to the surprise of them both.

At contact, Brian immediately felt better. More focused. The haze in his mind clearing more. Another odd occurrence.

“Danny.” Brian said, clearing his throat.

“This...um...I know this is...I'm, uh...off...but can I, maybe...stay w-with...you tonight?”

Dan stared at Brian. Thinking over what Brian had just said. Well, stuttered really. Another thing to add to the list of, not quite right.

Brian didn't stutter. He'd always had confidence in anything he said. Even when he was wrong.

But Dan was coming to realize, that man seemed to be gone. Hopefully, temporarily.

Dan felt like the Brian that was here now. This Brian, he had only seen glimpses of before, looking up at him with soft, pleading eyes.

This Brian needed him.

Needed to be protected. Maybe even held.

Comforted.

He looked down to the hand on top of his. Dan moved his hand, lacing their fingers together. Brian softly gasped, looking down at their joined hands.

Dan raised his head, meeting Brian's eyes again. He then lifted his other hand and gently cupped Brian's cheek. He smiled when he felt Brian slightly lean into the touch.

“Sure thing, buddy. You can stay with me tonight. Whatever's going on. We'll figure it out together.” Brian's eyes slid shut. He reached up covering Dan's hand with his own.

“...Thank you.”

Dan's smile widened.

He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Brian's forehead. Something he'd normally only do as a joke.  This time he meant it.

Those confusing feelings and thoughts surging forth again. Dan pulled back, releasing Brian.

He turned the car back on and pulled out of the parking lot. His hand reached out, blindly, grabbing Brian's hand again.

He heard Brian sigh softly, as he leaned his head back against the window. Dan peered over once more, before focusing back on the road.

This man. His partner.

He would help him. Be there for him.

Protect him. Care for him.

Maybe even...

Love him?

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dan pulled into his driveway.  Shutting the engine off, he turned and looked towards his companion.   

Brian was no longer leaning against the window.  He was staring down at his lap, as quiet as ever.   

Dan gave his hand a comforting squeeze, before releasing it.   

Brian looked up at the movement.  Watching Dan open his door. 

"Come on, Bri.  We're here." 

Brian nodded silently, opening his own door and stepping out.  He followed Dan up the drive, to the front door of the older looking house, he frequented often. 

Dan opened the door, stepping aside to let Brian through first.  After a moment of hesitation, he went through, Dan right behind him,closing the door and turning on the lights and shrugging off his leather jacket.   

He passed by Brian and headed for the kitchen. Brian stayed where he was in the foyer.   

"Hey, Brian. Are you hungry?"  Dan called.   

Dan came back out, a few seconds later, having received no reply.

He frowned, seeing Brian staring at the floor.  Occasionally glancing around, as if he was lost and had never been to Dan's house before.   

Dan reached out and gently grabbed Brian's hand.  Something he was quickly becoming fond of.  He lightly tugged, turning back to the kitchen. 

"Come on, man."  He said, leading his partner. 

Once in the kitchen, Dan released Brian's hand and started digging in the fridge.   

"Anything in particular you want, Bri?" 

Brian's eyebrows creased. 

His mind was still foggy.  He was still having trouble focusing.   

"I, um…I'm not really…hungry?"  He finally said, at the same time wondering why he wasn't sure. 

"Bullshit."  Dan said poking his head out from behind the refrigerator door.  "I know for a fact that you've only had breakfast."   

 Brian frowned. 

Then why the fuck did he ask in the first place?  He dryly thought to himself. 

Brian's eyes widened slightly.  That was probably the most normal, coherent thought he'd had that night. 

Maybe he was finally coming out of this weird funk. 

"Sit your ass down, while I fix something up for us."  Dan said, starting to pull out ingredients and dish ware. 

Brian blinked.  He was sitting at the table. 

How? 

He had just been near the entryway.  When had he moved?  Brian let out a puff of frustration. 

Maybe he wasn't coming out of it. 

Several minutes later, Dan placed two plates of stir-fry on the table.   

"There you go, man."   

"…thank you." 

Dan began to dig in.  He hadn't had much to eat either and felt like his stomach was caving in. 

He looked up to see Brian still staring at his food. 

What the?  Why wasn't he eating? 

Dan knew Brian liked the dish, as it was a recipe he gave to Dan.  So, why? 

"Brian."  

Dan waited for Brian to look at him.  He then pointed with his fork.  Gesturing to the untouched meal. 

"Eat."   

Brian's eyes widened, as he shrunk back in his chair.  He quickly grabbed his fork. 

"Yes sir."  He mumbled, lowering his head and beginning to slowly eat his food.

Dan stared at him. Eyes wide. Eyebrows high. His jaw slack, and mouth hanging open.   

What the hell was that? 

Sir? 

Dan slowly resumed eating.  But he couldn't stop the rampant thoughts going through his mind.   

Why did Brian call him that?  They were best friends.  They never had that level of respect in all the time they'd known each other. 

Plus, Brian was older than him. 

So, why?   

Dan stood up, grabbing their empty plates and putting them in the sink. His mind still on the earlier occurrence.  He'd have to think over it later.   

He moved to leave the kitchen but paused turning back.  Brian was still seated.  Dan's eyes narrowed.

He felt like he was on the edge of figuring something out.   

"Brian.  Come on.  Let's get cleaned up." 

He turned, hearing the scrape of the chair from Brian getting up.   

The two walked down the hall to Dan's bedroom.  Dan entered, while Brian stayed in the doorway.

He watched quietly as Dan went through his dresser drawers. 

Dan pulled out a pair of sweatpants that Arin had forgotten and one of Brian's tshirts, he had borrowed.

He then pulled out an extra pair of his boxer briefs, all the while trying his best to not think about Brian wearing his underwear. 

Tossing the clothes onto his bed, he went into the attached bathroom.  He came out with a towel, bodywash, toothpaste and an unopened toothbrush.  

He gathered all the items and held them out to Brian.   

Brian just stared at them, as if struggling to comprehend what he was supposed to do.   

Dan stopped himself from rolling his eyes.  He couldn't let himself get frustrated.  Something was wrong with Brian and now it seemed like he needed guidance. 

This was turning into a strange night. 

"Brian.  Go take a shower.  When you're done come into the living room".  

Dan watched as Brian nodded, before turning away and going to the guest bathroom.   

When the door shut, Dan went back into his room to complete his own nightly rituals. 

Thirty minutes later,  Dan was sitting on the couch, a blanket wrapped around himself, browsing through Netflix, when Brian entered. 

Dan turned to greet him, only for his breath to get caught in his throat. 

Brian was standing there, hair still wet, sticking out in places and face flushed from his shower.  He looked around nervously.  One hand holding up the sweatpants that threatened to slide off his hips. 

Dan turned away, breathing deeply through his nostrils.  Willing away the blush he could feel rising.  Another thing to examine later. 

Once he felt himself calm down, he turned back to Brian.   

"Figured we could chill a bit before calling it a night." He said gesturing to the tv. 

Brian's eyebrows rose seeing what was on the screen.  

Then Dan had the pleasure of watching Brian's expression shift from open and exposed to teasing and cocky. 

"Really, Danny?  Netflix and chill?"  Brian said with a familiar smirk.   

Dan could feel himself grinning.  There he was.  Dan let out a laugh.

"You know what I meant, asshole.  Now get over here." 

And just as soon as the words left his mouth, Dan watched as Brian's expression shifted.  

The old Brian, the one he knew so well, could banter with, vanished once more.   

Dan's smile faded a bit, looking at the timid man now, once again before him.   

"I-I'm sorry."  He whispered. 

"It's alright, Brian.  Come on over." 

Brian slowly walked over to the couch, taking a seat, leaving quite the gap between them.   

Dan shook his head and reached over, pulling Brian closer.  Brian stared with wide eyes as Dan wrapped the both of them in his blanket and held Brian against his side.   

Dan looked down at him and smiled.   

"Much better."  He said before turning his attention back to the tv.  

Brian felt himself relax and he snuggled closer. His lips curling up at the edges. 

A couple of hours past.  Dan's eyelids were drooping. 

Barely able to keep up with what was going on in the current show they were watching.   

Correction, he was watching 

Brian had dozed off some time ago.  He was still curled up against Dan.  His expression loose and relaxed, as he breathed softly. Dan smiled.  

He looked so peaceful.  If not for the night's events, he would've said this was a side to Brian he rarely saw.  Dan shifted, shaking Brian a bit. 

"Hey, buddy.  Time for bed." 

Brian groaned, sluggishly blinking his eyes open.  He lifted himself off of Dan and stretched, letting out a yawn.  He looked around, confusion in his eyes, before his gaze settled on Dan.   

Dan then stood up and also stretched, groaning at the pops in his back.  He then looked to Brian, who was still seated on the couch.   

"Come on.  Let's go to bed."  He said holding out his hand. 

Brian just stared at it.  He looked down at the couch he was sitting on. 

"Uh...I-I thought I'd...sleep here."  He quietly said.  His hands balling into the fabric of his borrowed pants. 

Dan chuckled, reaching down and grabbing Brian's hand, pulling him up. 

"Brian.  I'm not gonna fucking let you sleep on the couch.  My bed is more than big enough for both of us." 

"But Danny...I, um...are...I don't..."  Brian stumbled over his words. 

His face turning a deep shade of red.  Dan raised an eyebrow at that.   

Interesting. 

Dan then had a crazy idea, thinking back to what happened in the kitchen.  He decided to try something out. 

He straightened his posture.  Making himself even taller than Brian.  He looked down at him, staring straight into his blue eyes. 

"Brian, are you disobeying me?"  He asked in a low deep tone. 

If his assumption was right... 

Brian's eyes went impossibly wide.  He shrank back, curling into himself.  His breathing coming out a bit quicker.  He lowered his head. 

"I...I'm sorry."  Brian softly said.  His voice barely above a whisper. 

"It's okay.  I'm not mad. Now come on."  Dan said, pulling Brian out of the room and towards his bedroom. 

Well, how about that.  

To say Dan was surprised would be an understatement.  He was just going on a hunch.  But it looked to be true. 

Dan had only read about it.  Not really into that kind of stuff.   

But it appeared, that Brian was slipping in and out of Subspace.   

What was causing it, he didn't know.  How to stop it, Dan also didn't know.  

But if he was right, he at least now had some direction to go by.  And maybe he'd be able to actually help Brian. 

Once the two entered his room, Dan tilted his head towards the bed. 

Brian nodded and climbed in, curling up near the edge.   

Dan took off his shirt, moving to remove his pants then decided against it. 

He usually wore the bare minimum to bed, but with Brian here, it seemed inappropriate. 

Especially with the way his thoughts were currently going with his newfound discovery.   

Dan turned out the lights and climbed into the bed, on the opposite side.

Brian stiffened, feeling Dan press up behind him.  The bed was huge.  There was no reason at all for them to be touching. 

He then felt Dan's arms wrap around him, holding him tight.   

"I think I have an idea of what's going on, Bri.  We'll tackle it tomorrow.  For now, get some rest."   

Brian let himself relax.  Sinking back into the embrace. Even with his mind acting all screwed up. 

This was still Danny.  And he knew Danny would never hurt him. 

Would take care of him. 

Brian eventually drifted off, with those surprisingly coherent thoughts in mind.   

Falling into a deep slumber, feeling safe and protected in the arms of his best friend. 


	4. Chapter 4

Dan winced, as the sunlight from his window, pierced through his eyelids. He should really get blackout curtains.

He blinked a few times, clearing his vision. Grayish hair filling his field of view.

He raised his head to see his arms wrapped around Brian. He was holding his phone, scrolling through some site. Dan sat up, removing his arms.

Brian glanced over his shoulder for a moment, before returning his attention to his phone.

“Mornin'” He mumbled.

Dan stretched, groaning at the usual pops in his spine. He then looked over at Brian. He wondered which Brian was next to him.

“Mornin', Bri. How ya feeling?” He cautiously asked.

Brian shrugged one shoulder.

“I'm okay...I guess.”

Dan frowned. He still couldn't really tell who he was dealing with. Well, he knew a quick way to find out. Dan moved forward, pressing against Brian's back, sliding his arm around his waist.

He calmly watched as Brian tensed, jerking away from the touch and hastily climbing out of the bed. He stood with his back to the bed, facing the wall, his shoulders hunched and his breathing coming out noticeably faster.

“Don't.” Brian said in a clipped tone. “Just...please, don't.”

Dan sat up in the bed, crossing his legs. He waited patiently for Brian to calm down. At least, he now knew Brian was back in his normal frame of mind.

A tiny part of Dan was disappointed. He had become fond of Brian's dependence on him. Dan sighed, running a hand through his messy curls.

“I'm sorry, Brian. I shouldn't have done that.”

Brian shook his head. Dan could see he was clenching his phone tightly.

“No, I'm sorry. It's just...everything's so fucking confusing right now!” He said, letting out a frustrated, puff of air, grabbing his hair with one hand.

“I don't know what's going on!”

Dan got out of the bed and walked around, coming to a stop in front of Brian. Brian looked up at him. Dan stared into his blue eyes.

They were back to their usual piercing gaze, but there was still a hint of vulnerability in them. If not for the previous night, Dan wouldn't have noticed.

He reached out a hand to Brian's shoulder, only to pull it back when Brian tensed once more. Okay, so no more touching. At all, apparently.

That was...a shame.

Dan let his hand fall uselessly back to his side.

“Hey, it's okay. How about we get cleaned up and then we can talk about it over breakfast?”

Brian looked at him, before averting his gaze. He nodded.

“O-okay.” He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Dan gave him a gentle smile. “Alright. I'm sure I can find more of yours or Arin's clothes around here. I'll leave them on the bed.”

Brian nodded again and quietly walked out the door, headed to the guest bathroom. Dan let out a heavy sigh and then moved to get himself ready.

He wasn't really looking forward to the conversation they needed to have. It could go in many directions and he had to tread carefully. But he knew it was necessary.

 

\----------------------------

Dan set two plates of pancakes, eggs and bacon onto the table, just as Brian entered the kitchen. Dan looked up at him, before turning away to hide his blush.

Brian's hair was still wet and flat against his head. He was wearing a pair of Arin's sweats again but this time with one of Arin's shirts.

The clothes were hilariously too big on him. The shirt slipping off his shoulder and he was holding up the pants.

Dan may have picked those clothes on purpose.

“Geez, Danny. You don't have any clothes that won't hang off of me?” Brian grumbled, taking a seat at the table.

Dan chuckled. “Well, I don't think you could fit any of my clothes.” He said, not confirming nor denying he had anything else he could wear.

Brian just grunted, thanking Dan for the food and beginning to eat. Dan took a seat and started eating too.

After a few moments of silence, Brian cleared his throat.

“So, uh, Danny...thanks, you know...for...looking out for me...last night.” He said, keeping his head low.

Dan smiled. “Brian. You're my best friend. I'm here for you. You know that.”

Brian let out a small laugh. “Yeah, I know. But still, thank you.”

Dan put his fork down and sat back in his chair. “So, do you wanna, like, talk about it?” He carefully asked.

Brian placed his fork down too. He took a drink from his glass of tea, glancing up at Dan.

“Kinda have no choice at this point, don't ya think?”

Dan shook his head. “Not really. I mean, it's up to you. Whenever you're ready, we can talk. I'm not going to force you, man. I'll just try to be there whenever you go through...that again.”

Brian snorted, folding his arms on the table and looking down. “Yeah...that.” He scratched the back of his head, sighing deeply.

“Fuck.”

The two sat in silence for a few more seconds. Seeing Brian showing no sign of starting, he stood up and grabbed their empty plates, putting them in the sink. He then refilled their glasses and sat back down.

Brian sighed again. His head now resting on his arms.

“...It's never lasted so long before.” He said, breaking the silence. “Usually, it goes away after a few seconds.”

Dan took a sip of his tea. “So, do you know what 'it' is?” He asked, leaning forward on the table, with his hands clutched together.

Brian shook his head. “No, it just happens sometimes and vanishes. I just suddenly feel...scared, nervous...weak.”

Dan looked down in thought. Thinking of the conclusion he had come to. “Brian.” Dan started, waiting for Brian to look up at him. “Do you have any idea when this started?”

Brian sat up and slouched back in his chair, pulling up the collar of his shirt, only for it to slip down again. Dan hid a smile, seeing Brian glare at the offending garment.

“I don't know. Sometime after I moved to L.A. And joined grumps”

Dan crossed his arms. Well, that wasn't very helpful. If they had a starting point, they could maybe figure out what was going on during those times and given them some more clues as to his triggers.

Brian watched Dan. His expression in a deep frown, thinking hard. Brian then remembered what Dan had said to him last night.

“Danny, uh, last night, you said you had an idea of what's happening to me.”

Dan looked up at him, an eyebrow raised. “You remember that?” Brian nodded, his cheeks beginning to darken.

“Yeah, I uh...it's fuzzy but I remember mostly everything.”

Dan then leaned forward. “Alright, Bri. Before I tell you. I need you to tell me exactly how you were feeling when we filmed that cereal feeding.”

Brian eyes widened. He looked away, his entire face darkening. God, he didn't want to do this. But if he was ever going to figure out and get control of...whatever this was, he knew he had to.

“When uh, when you were feeding me. I was feeling uncomfortable...” Brian said, trailing off.

“Feeling uncomfortable, how?” Dan asked. Brian's eyebrows furrowed.

“Like I was small...helpless. And my mind was like...floaty? I couldn't think clearly, couldn't grasp my thoughts.” Dan nodded.

“And?”

Brian grabbed his head, a frustrated sigh escaping him. “I felt like I didn't have any control over myself and it terrified me. I didn't start feeling better until...” Brian trailed off, nervously glancing up at Dan.

Dan held his gaze, unwavering. “Until what, Brian?” Brian swallowed.

“Until you, uh, comforted me, you know, looked after me, held me, took...control of me...” Brian dropped his gaze. “...What the fuck?”

Dan reached across the table, gently taking Brian's hand in his, ignoring the flinch. “Brian, have you ever heard of Subspace?” Brian quirked an eyebrow.

“Yeah. What's that got to do with this? I'm not a sub and I don't do BDSM.”

Dan squeezed his hand. “Brian, I've, uh, read before, you don't necessarily have to be, um, in a scene to go into subspace.” Brian gave him a confused look.

“But I'm not a sub, Danny. You know me.” Dan nodded.

“Yeah, I do. You are very dominate person. That's the confusing part. Why are you going into a subspace?”

That wasn't the only confusing part. Brian pulled his hand away, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with Dan touching him. Weird.

But, what the fuck?

Subspace?

He was going into a subspace?

The more Brian thought about it, the more he knew it to be true. Had to be. Last night was more than enough proof. Even if most of it was hazy, he remembered submitting to Dan's will several times without question. Not something, he was known for doing.

Brian thought of how Dan took his hand, comforting him. Saying he would take care of him. Holding him throughout the night.

He had felt safe with Dan. Like he had nothing to worry about. As long as Dan was there, everything would be okay.

Fuck, that was submissive thinking, wasn't it?

“So, we really just need to figure out what triggers it and how to deal with it.” Dan said, continuing on.

“Well, uh, we know how to deal with it...right?” Brian quietly said. Dan looked at him, his head tilting to the side in confusion.

“How so, Brian?”

Brian mentally cursed. He could feel his blush returning. He rubbed his arm, unknowingly pulling the oversized shirt down further.

“Um, you know. I mean, you seemed to have a handle on it.” Brian said looking up. He gasped seeing the raw desire in Dan's eyes.

“Yeah. I guess I do.” He said, in a low, breathless tone.

Brian felt himself shiver. If felt as if Dan was looking straight into his soul. Something people have said he usually did.

When had their roles reversed?

Dan then blinked. The heat in his eyes dissipating. He noticed how Brian was staring at him with wide eyes. So much for being subtle.

Damn.

Now he had to do damage control.

“I'm sorry, Brian.” Dan ran a hand through his hair. “I don't want you thinking you're not safe with me. I'm just uh, starting to realize some things.”

“...Things that involve me?” Brian asked, already knowing the answer. Dan sighed.

“Yeah. I'm sorry.” Brian shook his head.

“Don't be. When I'm in...subspace, I mean...I think I'm, uh realizing some things too.” Dan's eyebrows rose.

“Really?” Brian nodded.

“...Yeah, but I-I think we should figure out the, uh...subspace stuff first. You know?” Dan nodded hurriedly.

“Of course. And after we figure it out...”

“We can, um, look at the...other stuff?” Brian finished, meeting Dan's eyes. Dan smiled.

“Yeah. I'd like that, Brian.”

 


End file.
